You Found Me
by tjmack
Summary: /AU//AH/ While trying to escape a past she’d rather forget, Bella Swan finds the one person that could be her saving grace. Not sure if she should share the secrets of her hurtful past, afraid that the details would scare him away, she decides that some t
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this one just sort of popped into my head rather randomly. I'm not quite sure where it's gonna go, but it's definitely gonna be interesting. I kind of already know how the next chapter is gonna go, so I may post it tomorrow if I have a chance. **

* * *

You Found Me

Summary: /AU/ /AH/ While trying to escape a past she'd rather forget, Bella Swan finds the one person that could be her saving grace. Not sure if she should share the secrets of her hurtful past, afraid that the details would scare him away, she decides that some things should stay hidden. Things always find a way of coming out, and one way or another Bella Swan's secrets won't stay secrets for long.

* * *

Chapter One

**BELLA'S POV**

I felt like I was falling from nowhere. Like I had, unknowingly jumped from an airplane, and was now free falling from the sky without parachute. It was the single scariest feeling in the world. Taking a back burner of course to the home life that I had only recently escaped. I was cold, and alone in a city that I didn't even know, trying to find a man that I had never met. In fact, I didn't even know if he knew that I existed. I assume that he might though, considering that I do harbor his last name, but would he know me?

My mother had left my father--and taken me with her, when I was only a couple of months old. She had banned me from seeing him. Claiming that he wanted nothing to do with me. Considering his lack of contact, I wouldn't disagree with that notion, although I don't think he'd like to know how his "little girl" had been treated as of late.

So I sit on the damp sidewalk, in the town of Seattle, trying to figure out how I'm going to make a three hour journey, to Forks, without a single dime to my name. Sighing, I heave my head backwards, almost wishing for death, as it would be so much more easier to endure than trying to actually make the three hour journey by foot. Knowing my klutziness I'd probably end up dead on the side of the road anyways.

"DAMMIT!" I scream, as no one is in listening distance.

It's probably not very safe for me to be just sitting around at three in the morning, on an empty street in the middle of Seattle, but at this moment, I really couldn't care less. Sighing again, I give into my better thoughts, and heave myself to my feet. It's going to be on hell of a long walk, but who knows, maybe I'll be able to hitch a ride to Forks--or at least somewhere close to it.

Checking the street in both directions, and feeling somewhat safe with myself, I step out into the street only to hear the sounds of a car horn honking, and bright lights burning my retina's before everything goes black.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

I hear Emmett screaming at Rose, who was screaming at Alice--and after that I lost track of who was yelling at who. It was all beginning to mush together, and I tried to explain to them that when they did that I couldn't concentrate on driving. Do they listen though? No, of course not. I peer back at Emmett and Rose, who have temporarily shut up do to my glaring, but I knew it was only temporary.

"Guys--seriously trying to drive here," I say, knowing it won't do any good.

"I concentrate better," Alice chimes in beside me.

"My car Alice. I love my car to much to let you drive it--you know that," I say to her.

She crashed my last car. A '05 edition of a Ford Mustang, that my father had made custom just for me. My new car, not as kick ass as the Mustang, was an '08 shiny sliver Volvo. While it wasn't every guy's dream car, it was still pretty awesome, and I love it.

"Are you still upset that I killed your Mustang?" she asked me, her wind chime voice raised an octave higher.

"What do you think Alice? If you hadn't wrecked it, I'd be driving it--right now," I sighed, as I looked from the road to her face.

I watched in silenced horror as her eyes grew wide and her face went pale bone white--or more pale bone white than usual.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

Instead of answering my question though, she just pointed ahead, her finger shaking heavily. My head whipped around in record time to see a lone figure walking across the street. There wasn't enough time to stop, only enough time to warn the person. I slammed on my brakes, as my hand mashed onto the horn. I clenched my eyes closed, unable to watch as I struck the person with my car. I heard a thud, and it was all over.

Rosalie gasped from the backseat, as Emmett and Jasper just sat still in terror. Alice face still hadn't regained it's color and it looked as if she was frozen in fear. I was the only one that seemed to have any control over any part of my body. As quickly as my shaken body would allow, I shoved my door open, and jumped out. I grabbed my cell phone out of my jacket pocket, as I raced to the front of my car. There, laying on the damp roadway was a girl, she looked to be about my age. There was a small pool of blood around her head, and there was no sign that she was conscious. I feared that she was dead. That I had killed her. As I listened to the 911 operator as me why I was calling, I knelt down to check for a pulse.

"Is she breathing? Is she alive?" I hear the operator ask.

"She has a pulse," I was able to say with a shaky breath.

"There is an ambulance in route, please stay on the line with me until they arrive," I heard the voice say.

All I could do was shake my head, as my hand wrapped firmly around the young girl's whose was laying unconscious on the ground thanks to me.

"Please be okay," I murmured to her, knowing that she couldn't hear me.

In the background I could hear the sirens, as they came closer and closer to the scene. I stood up to wave for one of the occupants of the car to flag down the ambulance. The first one out was Jasper. He must have been the first one to regain control over himself.

"Dude is she like--" he trailed off.

"No, she's not dead," I said, hurt by his accusation, even though I knew that it could have very well been a possibility.

He shook his head in acknowledgement, as he went behind the car and waited as the sirens drew closer. The night that started out great and fantastic, had ended on a horrible, horrible note. I just hoped that I would get the chance to make this up to the poor girl, whose life I had just changed--and not for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**EDWARD'S POV**

I paced briskly back and forth while the others stared at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had, maybe I had gone completely crazy. Maybe hitting another human being. Hitting a beautiful girl, made me lose every ounce of sanity that I had left in me. Either way, it was not nearly enough to take away the pain that burned in my body. Not that I deserved to have the pain taken away. I could have very nearly killed her. I could have injured her permnately. Did I know though? No. Why? Because the doctor said that because none of us are family, that he could not give out the information on a patient. He blabbed on about doctor/patient confidentiality. Like I gave two shits about that. All I wanted, all I needed was to know that she would recover from this.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen," I heard the familiar voice of the useless doctor call from behind me.

I gritted my teeth together, trying to stop myself from spewing out something I didn't really want to say. I needed to suck up to this asshole so that I could find out what's going on. I needed to know, for my own sanity that she would be okay.

"Yes," I call back a little over-friendly.

"Your father will be here shortly, could you please come and get me when he arrives?" he asked, and then disappeared.

Apparently he didn't have time to wait for me to recover. I could imagine what my eyes looked like at the moment. Probably rather large in size, almost appearing like they might pop out of my head. Speaking of which, my head was spinning. All I could think was 'why would my father be coming here?' That's when reality hit me. That asshole had called him. He had called him, told him what I did. I hung my head.

My father was a good man. I wasn't upset that he knew because I was afraid of what he would do to me. Quite the opposite. My father is a very forgiving person. He wouldn't yell or lecture. He would just explain the wrongs of what happened, and then he would do what he does best. That is the part I'm afraid of. My father, being one of the best physicrist's in the U.S., likes to take the chances given to him, to physcoanylaze his children. What better reason to get inside our minds then an accident like this? I sighed before turning back toward my family and friends, they wouldn't like this either.

"Did I hear right?" Alice voice shrilled so loudly that I couldn't believe that it came from her.

"Unfortunately--"

"Son of a bitch!" Rosalie yelled even louder.

I looked up and glared at her. This was obviously not the time or place for her usual bitchiness.

"Look, we're all not happy about this, but surely you can see that this is NOT the time or the place for THAT!" I said back, as calmly as I could.

"Look Eddie, I know we're all on edge cause dad's coming and everything. It's just—you get that attitude with Rose again, I'll have to kick your ass," Emmett said, before his laugh roared around us.

"What happened?" my dad's calm voice came in from behind us. I would have jumped, but I was waiting for it.

"It was an accident dad I swear!" I cried out.

I heard Rosalie and Jasper chuckle lightly under their breaths. Alice glared in their direction, and Emmett simply shook his head in a side to side way.

"I didn't accuse you of anything son. I just want to know what happened," he asked, his voice held the same calm tone.

"I was talking to Alice—I wasn't pay ample attention—and I hit her," I said, and I saw the pain etched on both Alice and Jasper's faces.

While Jazz will give me a hard time any chance he can. He's still my very best friend, and he knows when I'm in pain.

"Ah! Dr. Cullen," I hear the annoying asshole doctor call, his voice was calm but the look on his face was more in awe.

"You must be Dr. Farber," my dad simply turned and smiled at him. I tried to hide the look of disgust that wanted to cross my face.

"The one and only," Dr Farber paused to smile before continuing. "Can I talk to you—alone."

He said that as he peered over my dad's shoulder to look at me and my friends. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face, but I simply smiled back. An effort to 'kill-him-with-kindness.'

"Of course," my dad paused before turning toward us. "Please stay here, I want to talk with you guys."

As he said the words, he was backing away, before turning on his heel and following Dr. Farber.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I opened my eyes and felt pain searing through different parts of my body. The last thing I remembered was a bright light in my face. I quickly identify where I am. A hospital—gross. Not that I'm not used to it. What with my luck, combined with my klutziness—well lets leave it at I've been in the hospital my fair share of times. Not that, that makes me like them anymore. In fact, it's really quite the opposite.

Listening carefully, I hear the door to my room start to crack open. Quickly, I shut my eyes, not sure that I'm ready to talk to anyone. I hear hushed voices, both sound like doctor's.

"This is the young lady your son hit. I think that she might be a runaway—although I don't really know who she is. She didn't have any identification on her. It's worse than that though Dr. Cullen--" I hear him trail off.

"I read the file you emailed me. Multiple bones that had been broken—more than once. Numerous bruises, and some unhealed scars, some of which appeared to be burn marks. Definitely sounds like a case of abuse—has she woken up yet?" I hear the other guy—Dr. Cullen, say.

"She was awake, although her injuries from the accident are pretty instinctive. She has a mild head concussion that will need to be watched carefully for a few days or a week. She also has a completely broken right leg. I'm talking from her thigh bone all the way down. It'll need to be in a cast for at least six months. She'll also need to rehab that leg for a good three months or more. She also had a separated shoulder that I had to go in and repair--"

I decided that I was sick of listening to them talking about me like I was in some weird coma that I couldn't hear what they were saying. I blinked my eyes open like I had been asleep.

"How are you feeling dear?" one of them asks me.

"I hurt," I complained. I really did hurt, very badly. Although, assuming that the accident that they were talking about involved a car, I could only assume that the pain would get worse before it got better.

"I'll go grab the nurse really quick so she can administer some more painkillers," the doctor started for the door, before the other one ran after him. I saw them talking, unfortunately I couldn't hear what they were saying. I knew that it had something to do with me. I just wish I knew what.

"Could I talk to you for a minute," I hear the other guy call from the door. Crap, a shrink.

"Sure," my voice broke a little. I didn't feel like—or want to spill my guts to anyone, especially not a shrink. He already guessed part of my problem—I didn't want to have to explain the other problem. I never wanted to explain it to anyone.

"Can I ask about these?" he asked, holding up, and alternating between different x-rays of different bones that had not healed correctly. Looking at my lopsided bones it was a wonder I could walk at all.

"I fall down a lot," I sighed. Good use my klutziness for something useful—like lying.

"Okay, but didn't your parents take you to the hospital?"

His questions, I could tell would not be easy to answer—even if I were telling the truth.

"Of course—what kind of parents wouldn't take their injured child to the doctor?" I asked, if only my voice hadn't broken at certain points—like parents.

"I want to believe—but there's just something that's telling me that your not being honest. I just want to help you--" he trailed off and I knew that he was waiting for my name. I knew I should lie about that too but for some reason I believed him. I believed that he wanted to help me. To get me out of the hostile living environment.

"My name is Isabella—but I prefer to be called Bella," I forced a small smile on my lips.

"Okay Bella. I would really like to talk to you some more, but the nurse is ready to give you some more painkillers. If it's okay, I'll be back tomorrow to speak to you," he smiled a soft, kind smile at me.

"That'll be fine," I forced the same smile on my face.

"Good," he said softly before walking toward the door.

Before he had even moved from the edge of the bed where he had perched himself, the nurse was already in the room, injecting my I.V. With liquid medication. By the time he closed the door to my room, I was out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to review. I've been super busy lately--please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Edward's Pov**

I watched my dad saunter—yes saunter, from behind the door that would lead to the girl's room. I hoped he tell me she was alright. I hoped she was alright. He didn't look upset—like she would never recover again.

"Dad--"

He waved his hand to cut me off. "Later—Dr. Farber is going to let me use his office for a minute. We need to talk."

'_Crap!'_ I knew I didn't like that damned doctor. "Okay dad."

Alice and Emmett threw me apologetic glances, while Rosalie looked almost grateful that it was me. I almost wished that it was her that I had hit. Most days, I couldn't stand her. In fact I usually only put up with her because of Emmett.

"Dad, I pretty much told--"

He waved his hand in front of me again, stopping me mid sentence.

"You can tell me more about the accident later. By any chance was the young lady awake when you went to check on her?" he asked, his eyes were careful.

"No—she was unconscious—why?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"Just wondering. She'll recover son—that's all I can tell you about her condition. I'm taking you—and your friends home tonight. I'm going to be coming back tomorrow. I need to talk to her again--"

That was the end of it—for now. I had a feeling that he wouldn't let me go that easily. It's not like him—not in his nature.

He waved me out of the room, his arm around my shoulders.

"None of the rest of you are hurt—right?" he asked.

"No dad—just--" I broke off, wishing I at least knew her name.

"She'll recover—I promise."

* * *

The drive home was particularly quiet. No one wanted to even murmur one word. Afraid dad would start questioning us. Alice sat in between me and Jasper in the very back of my dad's Navigator. I had to sit as far away from him as possible. I felt the hot tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't let him see me crying. I didn't want anyone to know I was crying. They would think I was completely crazy. Crying for someone I didn't even know. I didn't even know her name, and it was killing me. I felt some kind of connection with her. Even if she was unconscious, and I was upset about the fact that she could be dead—it was still there.

My mind was so far away from the vehicle that so smoothly cruised down the streets that were brightening with the coming dawn, that I didn't realize when we pulled up in front of the house. I watched as everyone, slowly climbed down from the vehicle till only I was left. I swiftly wiped the left over tears from my eyes, before climbing out, and following my two siblings and our friends into the house. Mom and dad would let us crash until we felt the need to get back up. That meant hours of alone time.

"Esme—honey," my dad called from just inside the living room.

"Are they okay?" I could hear my mom's frantic voice from the kitchen.

"Just fine dear," my dad answered back, as my mom scurried in from the kitchen.

She went to Emmett who was the closest to her, and kissed his cheek, as he hugged her. She repeated this gesture with Rose, Jasper, and Alice. She stopped in front of me, her hand lingered on my cheek. For some reason I was always the one that she seem to express more emotion to. I don't understand why, but that was just how it seemed to happen.

"Are you okay Eddie?" she asked, her voice was quiet.

"Fine mom. Think the Volvo might be totaled though," I tried to play it off that I didn't care.

I didn't fool Jasper or Alice though, who were eying my carefully. Emmett's arm was around Rose's waist, as he eyed the kitchen.

"Breakfast is waiting for you--" she said over her shoulder. Everyone knew that it was more to Emmett than anyone else though.

As soon as everyone left the living room, my mom eyed me suspiciously.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked, and I sighed. I would not cry in front of anyone.

"Just worried about her—I don't even know her name," my shoulders slumped forward, and it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from them.

"Your father said that he spoke with her. She'll be fine son," she smiled softly at me, and I felt quite a bit better. My mom had that effect on me though.

"Thanks mom—I needed that," I smiled back.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I woke with a start. I heard a loud screaming, but I soon realized that the sound was coming from me. I started panting, as the very real dream came back to me. It was so real that tears were streaming down my cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sob.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice called from beside me.

I looked over and saw Dr. Cullen staring at me with wide eyes. I must have freaked him out. If only he lived where I did. If only he saw my real-life nightmare. He might understand the blood-curdling scream.

"Fine—nightmare," I panted out. Between the crying and the screaming I found that my breathing was labored quite a bit.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, his voice was soft and careful. Afraid that he might scare me.

"Not really--" I sighed. I didn't want to talk about anything—to anyone. What I did want however was to get out of this place and find my dad. How was that going to happen with my leg in a cast? There would be no walking, that's for sure.

"Can you tell me—where you're from—Bella?" he asked, as he flashed a light in my eyes.

"I could—yes, but I don't want to. It doesn't matter anyways—I'm never going back there," I sighed, I had already said to much. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Why not Bella? What happened?" he asked.

Damn Shrink. I hated them—I had already been getting pressured by the shrink at school in Phoenix. I knew better than to say anything though—otherwise home life would become unlivable—and it wasn't that much better anyways.

"I can't say—I won't say—look can I go home yet?" I asked, an attitude was good—maybe then he'd leave me alone.

"I'm sorry Bella. You have a pretty serious head concussion. You need to be watched by a doctor--" his voice trailed off.

"Look—I have a thing about hospitals—what with me not liking them. I need to get out of here. Is there any possible way--"

"I'll make you a deal Bella. If you promise to talk to me—I'll get you out of the hospital. You'll need to stay at my house though—I'll need to keep an eye on you in case.."

"Can't you just help me find my dad? I mean—I don't know much about him—all i really know is that he lives in—" I paused trying to remember the information. "Forks."

"I know where that is—I'll make you a deal. You promise to come see me everyday so that I can keep a close eye on you—and you promise to talk to me I'll get you out of here and take you to your father."

His deal was impossible to decline. Too good to be true.

"Deal," I shook his hand.

* * *

**Special Shout Out Thanks To:**

**HayleyHoo  
Mcc3654**

**For the kind reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Bella's POV**

I sat still, and straight in the passenger seat of Dr. Cullen's car. He had parked in the police station parking lot. He insisted that this was crucial to figuring out where—or who my father is. So I sit, waiting for him to return. He hasn't made me talk—yet. I know it's only a matter of time, and I know I will say—something. It was part of the deal, and if he really does find my father, then I would owe him some kind of information.

"Bella—Do you know anything about your father?" I heard Dr. Cullen's voice come from my window. I had rolled it down. I needed the air—chilly or not.

"I uh—know he lives here in Forks," I say. I keep a of the truth from him. I have a picture stored in my bag. I took it before I left—well I wouldn't really call it a home, but whatever. It's a picture of the man I assume to be my father holding, what I assume to be a baby me. That is all I have, or know about him though.

"Nothing else?" he asked, and I sighed, maybe this would count as the information I give him.

"I just—I'm afraid my _mom_," I snarl over the word, "Will find out."

"Oh. She won't, I promise Bella. It will help me find him," he probed, and I knew that I would end up telling this man more than I've ever told anyone in my entire life. This fact scared me to death, afraid that either Renee or Phil will find out what I've done. Either way, I might as well just kill myself, because they'd make sure I didn't live much longer anyways.

"I have this," I sighed, as I pulled the slightly tattered photo from the bag propped up in my lap. I hand it over, not exactly willingly.

"Oh. I know him," Dr. Cullen smiled, before he disappeared back toward the building. I wasn't quite sure what cops could do, if he knew who my father was.

Absentmindedly I start chewing on my fingernails, my eyes closed as I dream of the best father in the world, and know this is not what I'm getting. Although technically anything had to be better than what I've dealt with.

I open my eyes in time to see Dr. Cullen come out, talking animatedly with an older looking man. His hair was near black, his eyes were a chocolate brown—resembling mine. I saw the smile that Dr. Cullen gave me, and knew that this was the man from the photo, only older—with a mustache. This was my father.

"Bella, can I help you out of the car? I'd like you to meet someone," Dr. Cullen asked, opening the door, and holding out his hand toward me.

I shook my head, as I grabbed a hold of it with my good hand. He supported most of my weight, as I hobbled, and hopped toward the man that would hopefully welcome me with somewhat open arms.

"Chief Swan—I believe this is your daughter—Isabella Swan," the men smiled at each other, before Chief Swan started to come closer.

As an automatic reflux I tensed up, waiting for fists to come in contact with my body. Instead, he put his arms around me, and pulled me into his chest. This—was not something I was used to. Should I hug him back? Was that right? I didn't want to upset him, so I did nothing.

"Isabella. I can't believe it. I thought when your mother took you away from me—I thought that I'd never see you again," Chief Swan gushed, and I noticed that he was crying. I had made him cry. Had I meant to?

"I'm sorry," my voice was hushed, I knew I was speaking out of turn. Back in Phoenix that would earn a fist to the face. I had a feeling that I wouldn't receive that treatment here.

"For what?" he asked, as he pulled back, holding me at arm's length.

"Making you cry. I didn't mean to," my voice was shaking now, and I realized that I too was crying. More from fear than from sadness.

"You didn't make me cry honey. I'm just so happy to see you. Your mother took you from me when you were only four months old," he sighed, his arm slipped around my shoulder, as he took Dr. Cullen's place, holding most of my weight. He turned toward the doctor, a smile on his face. "Thank you so much Carlisle. Your a great man, and great friend."

"Not a problem Charlie. Glad to do it. I do have to say, that Bella here has a pretty serious head concussion. I will need to see her everyday, for checkups," Carlisle said, and I knew that he didn't believe that I'd keep my end of the deal.

"I will make sure that she sees you everyday then," he smiled once more, and shook Carlisle's hand, before walking me toward what I could only assume was his police cruiser.

"Hold on," Carlisle said, as he reached into his car, and grabbed my sad looking bag. It held as much of my possessions as I could carry. I'd need more clothing soon, I didn't want to ask Charlie though.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered to Carlisle, as he handed it to Charlie.

"No problem. Take care Bella. I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled, as he made his way back to his car.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I paced the living room floor waiting for my father to return home. He was talking to the still nameless girl. I was kind of hoping he'd share some sort of information today. Something. A name would be enough, I just wanted to know her. Know about her.

"Honey, your driving everyone crazy. Please sit down. Your father will be home shortly, he just called," my mom called softly from the kitchen. If it had been anyone but her I would have snarled at them, but I couldn't say or do anything to upset her.

"I'll try," was all I could give her.

"Bro, you really gotta stop worrying about a chick you don't know. She's fine, dad said so. So stop worrying," Emmett's voice boomed behind me. It made me jump slightly. I had always been glad that Emmett was my brother. He was one of those guys that you would categorize as 'not-wanting-to-meet-in-a-dark-alley.' He has short cropped hair, that was black in color. He was built like a wrestler, which fit perfectly. He was the Quarterback for the football team, and he also wrestled—and hardly ever lost.

"I know Em, I just—I don't even know her name. How awful is that?" I asked him, and he shut up almost instantly, I was going to add something else, but I heard the front door creak open. I turned toward the noise, and saw my dad enter the house. I felt the weight that seemed to be perched on my shoulders lift almost immediately.

"Hello Edward, Emmett," he smiled his usual smile at us, before sighing, as he took in my apparence before continuing. "I promise you she is fine."

"I believe you dad—I just. I don't know anything about her. Not even her name—please dad, give me at least that," I was one that usually sunk to begging, but I was desperate. As the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures.

He shook his head slightly, "You know if I tell you anything I could lose my job—or worse."

I knew it was true, what with the doctor-patient confidentially, but I just needed to know her name. I could tell that he wasn't going to cave though, and I couldn't blame him. If I was in his place would I cave? Would I risk losing a job that I loved as much as my dad loved being a shrink, to tell my kid something about a patient? No, I was pretty sure I wouldn't.

"It's okay dad. I understand," I sighed, as I hung my head and headed toward my room. I needed to catch up on some sleep if I was going to school tomorrow.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To:**

**FRK921**

**Manda2784**

**Hayleyhoo**

**For the kind reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I had writers block with it. **

* * *

Chapter Five

**Bella's POV**

I sat, my foot tapping lightly on the floor, in Dr. Cullen's office—or Carlisle. No way was I comfortable with calling him that, unless he told me to.

"Hello Bella. How have things been with your father?" his voice was calm, smooth, just like every other time I heard him talk.

"Fine. He's been very protective of me. I can't move a finger without him thinking something might be wrong. Totally the opposite of what I'm used to," man, I said to much.

"What are you used to Bella?" his hands where made into an L'ish shape against his mouth. It was what I always pictured of a shrink, so it made me laugh a little on the inside, that they actually did that. He looked, very deep in thought.

"Let's leave it at, my family isn't exactly the Brady Bunch," sarcasm dripped acidic from my words. I didn't like being mean to a man that had helped me so much. Was he genuinely interested in me? Or was he just doing this because his son hit me with his car?

"Funny Bella, but part of our deal was that you would share. Telling me that your family isn't the Brady Bunch is not sharing," his voice held a parental tone to it. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy either.

"It's just—not easy to talk about. It's not as simple as me to cry on your shoulder and every thing's okay. My parents—my step-father in particular, is hardcore. If he ever found out that I told anyone, let alone a shrink about him. Well, lets say it wouldn't be good, and getting ran over by your son would be the least of my worries," I sighed, my head falling into my hand.

"Bella, I promise that your step-father won't be able to hurt you. Whatever you tell me is confidential," his tone was soft and sincere, I looked up at him, and saw his pericing eyes focused on me.

"Look, it hasn't always been bad—although it's been more bad than good. It's just, Phil's a ballplayer—not a good one, but still. For the past seven or eight years, he's been using steroids. I guess he figured it would help him to—not suck. Before that he was a great guy, a guy that I was proud that my mom married. Although they had only been married a year before he started to use steroids--"

"He's been—angry?" he asked, picking his words carefully.

"Angry is almost like saying he was a kitten. Let's leave it at, most days I would have loved to have been dead than deal with Phil's—issues. It got worse when my mom decided she couldn't handle Phil's issues either, and took up alcoholism. Needless to say, she's not very nice when she's drunk--" I made a face as I remembered that first night she ever got drunk.

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

_Flipping through channels, not even noticing what was on. I waited, as patiently as I could for my mom to come home. She had went out with a friend—to what I can only assume is a bar, with a friend. I'm glad that Phil's out of town on "business" otherwise I'd take the punishment my mom wouldn't be here to endure. I jump up at the sight of car lights in the driveway. A smile crossing my face. A night alone with my mom, without that horrible wannabe man around. I pulled the door open, and saw my mom stagger, not easily, up the stairs. She stared at me for a minute, her breath reeked of alcohol. The smell was making me sick, so I turned away—around, to let her in the house._

"_Dooon't you darrre turrn awaaay frooom me," I heard her slurr, before I felt of her hand making contact with the back of my head. _

_I turned around, a look of shock on my face. "Did you just hit me?"_

"_Yeees," she slurred, as her alcohol rank breath blew right in my face. _

"_Your drunk," I said._

"_Mayybe I am, mayybe I ainnn't," she slurred some more, as her hand smacked against my cheek. The contact stung, and I knew my cheek was probably red. I gave her a 'how-could-you' look before stomping off, up to my room._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked, he was now kneeling in front of me, as I sobbed somewhat uncontrollably.

"I'm not sure," I said as I sniffed back some tears.

"We'll save that for another day," he smiled softly at me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I almost wished that my feigning sickness would have worked this morning. My mom's getting a little to hard to fool. Although I don't think it helped my case that I held the thermometer under the heating pad for so long. Especially considering that if I had a temperature of 108.9 I'd be dead.

Laying my head on my desk, and staring out the classroom door, hoping for some sort of disaster so I could go home. I watched her getting wheeled in. At first I wasn't certain that it was the right girl. While Forks high school wasn't known for it's largeness, I still didn't know every single person in school. Still, her face looked almost familiar. Almost liked the face that had haunted my dreams. I picked my head up immediately, and my eyes followed her. The only empty seat was beside me.

I noticed the girl pushing the wheel-chair, and grimaced. Jessica Stanley was not someone that she should get mixed up with. Jessica was a bitch, among other things. She was known around school as a shark. She would pick girls, especially new ones, to take under her 'wing' so to speak. If they didn't meet her 'requirements,' she'd dump them like yesterday's trash, and then make their lives a living hell. Trust me, I know. Alice still hasn't recovered from what Jessica did to her. I grimaced again, when Rosalie walked in, and made a face at Jessica who was talking all 'giddy' to the still unnamed girl.

I smiled internally at the sight. The poor girl looked completely bored out of her mind. She nodded her head in all the right places, and 'oohed, and 'aah'ed', but the far away look in her eyes gave away the fact that she wasn't really listening.

"Quiet down," Mr. Mason said, calling the class to order.

Jessica waved a goodbye, as she joined Rosalie, back in the bitch corner. That's what I called it at least. Taking up the four desks in the back corner of the room was Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale, Angela Webber, and queen of all bitches, and unfortunately my ex girlfriend, Lauren Mallory. God I hated those girls, not only for what they did to Alice, but for what they do to everyone.

"We have a new student. Isabella Swan, could you--" he paused as he took in her appearance. "Raise your hand?"

I knew as soon as the name spilled from his lips that he was talking about my mystery girl. My eyes fixated on hers, just as her eyes met mine. It felt like a jolt of electricity hit me, and I wondered if she felt it too. She smiled weakly at me, before turning her attention back to the teacher. With a bit of force I made myself do the same.

"Ahh! Mr. Cullen, could you help Isabella catch up please?" he asked as he handed her the thick English book. "You two may step outside for some quiet time."

With that we got a lot of 'ooohhhs' and 'aaaahhhs', I just rolled my eyes, but Isabella blushed a deep red color. It looked beautiful against her pale white cheeks.

"Is it your dream girl?" Jasper asked quietly from behind me. I could kill him right now. I rolled my eyes again, as I grabbed my bag from the floor, and wheeled Isabella from the room.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To:**

**Manda2784**

**FRK921**

**Hayleyhoo**

**For the kind reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Sitting in a lumpy uncomfortable wheelchair, next to the guy that I was certain had hit me. Well lets leave it at, it wasn't the way I wanted to start school. By the way he kept looking, or staring I should say—made me think he remembered me too. I knew this had to be just as uncomfortable for him as it was for me.

"So uh—what was the last thing you remember from your last school?" he asked me.

For the first time I took a really good look at 'Mr. Cullen.' He wasn't what I was expecting. Knowing Dr. Cullen, I had figured that his son would have the crispy wavy blonde hair that Carlisle had. The golden honey colored eyes. The soft, kind voice. This boy though, was much different. He had almost a bronzed colored hair. It was slicked back on the sides, like straight out of an old-time movie. Only the hairstyle fit him completely. He had brilliant green eyes that were breathtakingly beautiful. His voice, while still kind, was more huskier than Carlisle's. Even though I knew that I should be pissed. That I should hate him for hitting me. I couldn't. I felt the electricity between us. The sparks that ignited when he looked in my direction.

"I didn't really—go to school in Phoenix. I kinda just—taught myself," I kept my head down. I couldn't meet his eyes. I didn't want to see the look I knew would be there.

"Don't be ashamed. Look at me," his voice was merely a husky whisper. I obeyed, and saw that his green eyes were a fixated on me. A small smile played across his lips. "I'm a very good tutor. I can tutor you—if you'd like. No one has to know."

Yeah, definitely no way I could be pissed at this overly handsome boy. With his intoxicating scent, and his crooked smile. I felt my heart melt instantly. I should scream at myself. What was I doing? I am damaged goods. Like Carlisle would like someone like me trashing up his son. His very good looking son.

"Okay," I blushed lightly. I tilted my head slightly so that a piece of hair would fall into my face to hide my blush colored cheeks. I felt the spark almost instantly, and I wondered if he felt it too. He had to. It was like an electric spark flew out of his finger and onto my cheek.

"Don't hide your face. Your beautiful," his smile grew wider. I could definitely see me falling in love with this boy. I knew I couldn't let that happen. He deserved so much better than me. So much more than what I had to offer.

"So—what's your name?" I smiled back him.

He blushed slightly, before swiping a stray strand of hair off his forehead. "Edward—Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward Cullen," I peered into his deep sea of green eyes.

"Nice to meet you too Isabella Swan," he winked at me, before laughing lightly.

"Please, call me Bella," I shuttered, and tried to keep the pain from it caused off my face.

"Bella it is," his voice was almost ruggedly husky when he said it. He then took my good hand up in his, and kissed it. The feel of his lips against my skin sent so many sparks lose in my body that I thought I might explode. I had to get off this chain of thought. I had to fix this, before I ruined what was still a perfectly good, healthy guy.

"So—your the guy that hit me?" I saw the flash of hurt, anger and pain. I swear I even saw a tear. I could kill myself right now. Just hurl my wheelchair right into the middle of traffic. Praying it was rush hour, or at the very least a big bus.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The words stung me. I didn't realize that she actually knew what I had done. Had my father told her? I wiped angrily at the tear that fell onto my cheek. I wasn't being very—man like. I was going to tell her. I just wanted her to like me first, so she wouldn't hate me afterwards. Obviously all of that was for nothing. I sighed heavily, before looking back at her ever so beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," her voice was soft, almost angelic.

"No, it's not your fault. It's not your fault that I hit you. It's mine—well mine and my sister Alice's. That besides the point. I'm the one that was driving. I should have been paying more attention--"

I felt her lay her good hand on my shoulder. I looked over, and saw that she was smiling.

"I don't blame you. I'm a little more than accident prone. I'm what I like to call, a danger magnet--"

I stopped her there, not quite following what she was saying.

"What?" I could almost smack myself for the dumb look I knew was on my face. How could I look, and sound so idiotic? She laughed lightly before continuing.

"I fall down—or get hurt a lot. I never blame anyone. Trust me, if there is anything remotely dangerous, anywhere in my vicinity. More than likely it will find me—and I will fall victim to whatever it is," I watched as she hung her head. Almost like she was ashamed.

"I don't believe it. I know this was my fault, and I promise you one thing Bella Swan. I won't stop till I make it right. I'm here for anything you need. I'm your prisoner, your slave for life," I smiled, almost hoping I hadn't said that. Afraid I'd scare her off. I heard her giggle lightly, before looking up at me.

"Thanks. I might actually get some use out of you," she smiled softly.

I didn't know how anyone could be so beautiful. How one person could light up a whole room with just one smile. How she could set my heart on fire, with just one glance in my direction. I knew instantly that I was falling for Bella Swan.

* * *

**Special Shout Out Thanks To:**

**Manda2784**

**Dani-1811**

**FRK921**

**Briionyy-Ransommm**

**Hayleyhoo**

**For the kind reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heed the warning! This chapter contains sensitive material!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Bella's POV**

Okay, lets get one thing straight. When Dr. Cullen—Carlisle, whatever you wanna call him. Made the deal with me to help me find my dad. Well my end of the deal was to continue seeing him. He didn't however specify how many times a day—or week I had to see him. I knew that him knowing my dad wasn't a good thing. Sighing, and kicking my feet against the floor, waiting just outside the great doctor's office, I realize that I got the raw end of the deal. Edward was going to meet me at my house in less than two hours. He seriously needed to hurry the hell up.

"Isabella, Dr. Cullen will see you now," I heard his overly nice assistant call toward me.

Freaking finally, I screamed in my head. "Thanks," I said offering a smile—or at least I hoped it was a smile.

Trudging slightly, I walked into his large office, and sat on the plush leather couch. His knowing eyes probing my every move.

"Edward told me that he's tutoring you," wow, blunt much?

"Yes—why is that a problem?" I could feel my cheeks turn an unattractive red shade.

"No, of course not. He explained that it was one of his ways in helping you get back on your feet," his smile was piercing and sweet at the same time. I knew I could trust Carlisle. I just wasn't sure if he knew the whole truth—if he'd want me spending time with his son.

"Look—I know I'm probably like the last person you want hanging out--"

"That is silly Bella. Edward is his own man. He has good judgment—as do I. If he sees fit to hang out with you—to bring you into his group of friends, then I have no say. I trust Edward—and I trust you. Besides some parental issues, I don't see—or foresee any issues," his voice was soft, kind.

I knew he spoke the truth. That he trusted me. I just wasn't sure why he thought he could trust me. I mean if he talked to Phil or Renee—lets leave it at he'd think twice about trusting me. Not that my past is my fault.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," I smiled softly—wearily back at him.

"Bella, please call me Carlisle," he winked softly at me.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said, fixing my 'mistake.'

"Now—I would really like it if you would tell me more about your home life—back in phoenix," his voice while still soft and kind, had a doctor tone to it. He was in shrink mode, and it wasn't my favorite version of Carlisle.

I sighed loudly, and placed my head in my hands.

"It really wasn't easy—or fun. It's really hard to talk about—are you sure?" I asked him, refusing to look at him.

"Yes Bella. It will help me if I know why—exactly you ran away from your home in Phoenix," he said softly.

"Home!? Yeah, right. That's what Phil and Renee would have you believe. They loved for everyone to see us as a big happy family. If only people saw what happened behind closed doors. Nothing is ever how it appears. No one knew that Phil abused Steroids, and no one knew that my mom was a drunk—a mean one at that. No one but me. When you say home—you mean prison right?" I asked finally, my eyebrow raised. I had to be mean and sarcastic, otherwise I'd cry. No one but me knew how truly bad life had been with my so called family.

"Bella, please explain," His hand was on my shoulder, and I could feel the teninson in his body.

"I'm afraid if I do—I'm afraid that you won't trust me anymore," that was it, all it took. I was crying—not sobbing. I could still function, but the tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Never, Bella your past—how your parents were—that is not your fault!" his voice raised only slightly.

"I'm going to take you on your word—but I promise you—what I'm about to tell you will shock you," I had sobered up quite a bit. I wasn't really crying anymore. I could tell my eyes had that dead look in them again, and I knew that reliving the last few years of my life would open up a can of worms that no one needed to know about.

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

"_Isabella Swan!!!!" Sometimes my mother could make me turn into myself—or vomit. Neither of them are quite lovely._

"_What mom?" I asked, without shrieking at her. _

"_Who made this fucking mess? I know it was you. Now fucking clean it up!" Lovely—mom's been drinking and it's—only eleven in the morning. _

"_I didn't do it. You did—last night. Remember, you were drunk off your ass. You thought it would be fucking hilarious if you opened—and drained the contents of each can of vegetables in the cupboard?" I asked her, pinching the bridge of my nose. _

"_Don't you dare get that fucking tone with me. You're nothing but a spoiled brat. You ungrateful bitch!" At least she wasn't slurring her words yet. Which means she had only been drinking about an hour. _

"_Yeah, yeah. Ungrateful—bitch, brat, whatever. I am so sick of cleaning up after your drunken ass. So you know what mom? Get a fucking mop and clean it up your damned self," I sighed, rolled my eyes, before stomping up to my bedroom._

_Damn her and her constant need to consume alcohol. Actually, damn Phil, and his dumb ass need for steroids. Screw both of them, I almost wished they'd dig themselves a nice big hole—crawl in it—and die. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Bella—I know that had to been hard on you. I feel so badly for you. That no one got you out of the situation before now. That it took you running away—to actually get away, but are you sure that they aren't worried about you?" he asked, sincerity in his eyes.

Did he not listen to a damn thing I said? Was he deaf?

"Seriously—after hearing some of the things I've told you—you honestly have to ask me if they are worried? Hell they're probably only worried that I'd open my big ass mouth and tell on them. You need to understand that I cannot stand either one of them. I know hate is a strong word, but to be frank, I hate their fucking guts," I forced a fake smile on my lips.

My stomach was churning with the thought of what Phil and Renee would do to me when they found out that I squealed.

"I can tell that you don't like your mother—or step-father. I know that you blame him for your mother becoming what she's become—but do you not think that they might be able to change?" I had to fight the urge roll my eyes at him.

"Let me put it this way Carlisle. Hell to the No! Unless he gets caught using, then of course he might think about stopping, but he'd still be a dick to Renee. She'd still drink to make it through the night without crying. I cannot go back there—I will not go back. For all I care they can both crawl in a hole and die," I sighed, crossing my arms, refusing to meet his eyes. Trying to hide the tears that were in mine.

"I see. Well I promise you that you won't have to go back there. I just—I can't see that you'd hate them so severely for what you've told me," I could feel his eyes probing me.

I sighed heavily. "Please note, Dr. Cullen, that I have NEVER told anyone about this. You will understand once I tell the story. This is what I've been hiding most—this is why I think you won't want me hanging out with Edward anymore--"

"Please Bella, I promised you that nothing you told me would change my opinion of the kind of young lady you are," he repeated to me the words that he had told me numerous time.

"I—uh--I was pregnant. It was about two years ago. I was fifteen, about three months from my birthday. I wasn't really dating the guy it happened with. He kind of cornered me at a party. He knew about Phil and his steroids. Apparently Phil got his steroids from his dad. He told me that unless I had sex with him, that he would leak the information to the newspaper. Not that I cared whether the entire world knew that Phil was an awful man or not. I did—at the time, still cared somewhat, about my mom. I didn't wanna see her go through what I knew she would have to go through if it came out. So I agreed—but when he started to take off my clothes, I changed my mind. I told him to get off of me, and to leave me and my family alone. By that time it was too late. He saw the yellowing bruises on my body, so he knew that I was only after saving my mom. He shoved me to the bed, and held me there. With his free hand he shoved part of the blanket in my mouth so I'd stop yelling--"

I stopped, unable to go into further detail about what had happened. I wiped at the tears that streamed from my eyes.

"A month later, I suspected that I was pregnant, but I didn't wanna tell my mom because she had started to get way worse about the whole drinking thing, and hadn't really been my mom for a while. So I went to one of those women's clinics—unfortunately I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, I knew what Phil would do—or say to me. I also knew that even if I didn't want to keep the baby, that I couldn't just abort the pregnancy. I grew up believing that any baby should have a chance to be raised in a nice home. So I figured that things might get better—that maybe my mom would start to sober up. That maybe I could catch her on a good day. Until then I was going to keep the pregnancy to myself. That didn't work out so well. Not even a month later I couldn't even lift my head out of the toilet long enough to drink some of the water that I kept next to me. After a week of this, Renee stumbled into the bathroom--"

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

"_You slut! You dirty filthy slut!" I started to cry—trying to keep my stomach under control long enough to have the conversation that I was far to sick and weak to have. _

"_Don't call me that!" I yelled at her. I tried to stand up but the moving made me nauseous again. So I knelt back down and rested my head against the toilet. _

"_So, how many did you sleep with, huh? You little whore," her eyes were bloodshot, and the smell coming from her mouth was making my stomach roll._

"_I did it for you! I slept with Jacob Black for you mom! You know, Phil gets his steroids from his father. He was going to leak it to the papers, unless I slept with him so I did. FOR YOU! Now I'm pregnant. For that you can blame that useless husband of yours," I spat, feeling a new bout of nausea coming on again. _

"_Phil, get in here. Look at your step-daughter," she screamed down the hall. _

_It wasn't five minutes later that I heard his heavy footfalls coming toward the downstairs bathroom. _

"_What—You little slut. Who would want to fuck you?" I could feel his eyes probing me, as I leaned over the toilet and dry heaved. _

"_Fuck you Phil," I said, as I leaned against the toilet. _

"_Excuse me, Miss good for nothing?" he said his voice holding that hint of anger in it. I knew what was coming, and I knew that there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. _

_I felt his hands grip the tops of my shoulders, as he yanked me up from the floor. I really hoped that I had enough in me to puke all over him. That would totally make my day. Although I didn't even get the chance to think about puking on him as he slammed me so hard against the wall that I almost blacked out. I wished I had blacked completely out. I wished that I was completely unconscious, but Phil loved me being conscious too much to make me lose all consciousness. The next thing I felt was his big booted foot kick me in the stomach over and over. It wasn't long after that, that I lost consciousness._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"I woke up two days later. I was still in intensive care. I had sustained some internal bleeding, not to mention a serious head concussion. Of course they spun the story so that it seemed that I had fell down the stairs. That when I found out that I had lost the baby. Even though I knew it was all Phil's fault, I couldn't' help hating myself. If I had just left him alone. Let them berate me with they're words then my baby would be alive--"

I cut my sentence off, as my head fell into my hands, and I sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

Staring at the empty space that Edward had occupied only minutes ago, I remembered Carlisle's promise. He swore he wouldn't tell Edward my past. Mumbling something about patient, doctor confidentially. Either way, he wasn't going to tell him. Although he did inform me that I should tell him. He swore that Edward wouldn't look at me any different, that it wasn't my fault. Did I believe him? Hell no! I knew how teenage boys think. He'd see me as truly damaged goods. He wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Bella, sweetheart. Can I get you anything?" I was really starting to love my father. He was so different than Renee had ever been. Even though I used to love her, she never really was much of a mom. She had too much of child-like personality. She tried to be my best friend more than my mother.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Charlie—er—dad."

"You'll get used to it, promise."

He smiled and winked at me, before he disappeared from my bedroom. I sighed, before grabbing my bag of bathroom necessitates and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower before bed.

* * *

The next day in school was interesting. Edward sat right beside me, and even though I tried my my hardest not to stare at him, I could tell he was staring at me. Not that I wasn't flattered that someone as hot as Edward Cullen was staring at me. I just wondered, why he was staring so intently. What was so special about me, than anyone else in this room. I could hear the two girls sitting to my life start to whisper. If I remembered correctly they were Lauren and Jessica. Edward had warned me that they were the type of girls that would make up any little thing they could to make the entire school body hate another student. I didn't' know them, but I didn't like them.

"what is so special about Bella Swan anyways?" the Lauren girl spoke softly.

"I know, I don't see what Edward sees in her. She's so plain!" Jessica spoke a little louder.

"I can guarantee you that she won't, or doesn't put out. Not like I did. I tell you Jessica, Edward was one hundred percent satisfied when I was done with him."

The smile on Lauren's face sickened me, and I wanted to throw up. I could tell that they knew I could hear them. I just wished I could punch them in the face and leave it at that.

"Hey Bella" Edward's voice broke into my inner thoughts.

"Yeah," I answered, looking toward him, trying to force a smile on my face.

"Class is over, you ready for study hall?" I wasn't quite sure what was up with him today. He never acted like this before, but he had a sort of mischievous smile on his face.

"With that smile—I'm not sure," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Lets just say that you—me--and a few others have been busted outta school for the remainder of the day."

"Does Charlie know? Cause I don't think he'd approve."

"Oh yeah—he knows."

I realized that whatever was going on in his mind, scared the hell out of me. I wasn't a big fan of surprises, and that was obviously what was going on here.

* * *

I stood—gawking at a large white house, right on the river. I should have known that the Cullens had money. Hell, Carlisle was a shrink, but I was not ready for this.

"You coming?" he asked, before grabbing my hand and leading me toward his large house. Now I really was scared. I had yet to meet any of his family—besides Carlisle. I wasn't good with surprises or meeting new people. This was going to be like my living hell.

"Bella, so glad you could make it," Carlisle smiled at me, as I entered the large living room.

"Uh—Edward didn't really give me a choice—or tell me where we were going. Such a beautiful house--"

"Yeah, it is—but lets get started. First off, this is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice, and my son Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you." I tried to fake a smile as best I could.

"It's so very lovely to meet you Bella." Esme seemed so sweet—like how a mother should be. I was instantly jealous.

"Nice to finally meet you Bella," Alice smile at me, before hugging me. "We're gonna be lovely friends."

"Hey." was all the bear sized Emmett said. He intimidated me.

"Hey Bella." Charlie—was hear—now I really was confused. That was of course before my eye caught sight of the calendar. 'Shit.'

"Happy birthday," they all said at the same time, and before I knew it I was surrounded by more than just the Cullens I had been introduced by. Two beautiful blondes now stood beside Alice and Emmett.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper—and his sister Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's so nice to meet you," Jasper spoke softly and I could tell I'd really like him.

Rosalie gawked at me, almost as if she didn't think I was worthy of standing before her, before kissing Emmett passionately on the lips. PDA, gross.

"Rosalie—be nice," I heard Edward say softly from beside me. I just noticed that he was still standing there.

"Hello—Bella."

She almost sneered my name, and I wondered why it was that she didn't like me.

"Hello Rosalie."

"So, lets do presents," Carlisle said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh seriously not necessary."

"Sure it was—it's your eighteenth birthday Bella—now lets do presents."

* * *

The night seemed like it would never end, but finally Charlie said it was time to go, and we left. I wasn't ungrateful for what the Cullens did for me. I thought it was great and I loved them for it, but I didn't' like surprises, especially when it came to my birthday. When we got home I feigned tired and went up to my room, and fell onto the bed. Soon, I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of nothing but Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Till now I always got by on my own**

**I never really cared until I met you**

**And now it chills me to the bone**

**~Alone-Heart~**

* * *

"So—what did you think of the party?" Edward's brilliantly beautiful smile melted my heart.

I so badly wanted to tell him the truth. To tell him all about my past—I wanted him to like me for who am I and not who he thinks I am. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to handle the way he would act—the way he would look at me when he found out the truth.

"It was great Edward—surprised the hell out of me." I smiled back. No reason to tell him my lack of enthusiasm for surprises.

"It's just—I don't know—you didn't seem to have any fun."

The look on his face pained me—I knew I had to come clean—even if just about one little thing.

"I'm not really big on surprises—but I did like Edward—it was very sweet of you."

"I'm glad you liked it Bella. It was me and my dad's idea—and well of course chief Swan."

"It was nice—I enjoyed meeting the rest of your family. They all seem so nice"

We both knew the exception that I didn't speak of. Rosalie Hale might be the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen—she had a heart of ice—plus her best friends were the terrible two—Jessica and Lauren.

"So—you wanna hang out tonight? Just the two of us--"

"Why Edward Cullen—are you asking me on a date," I raised my eyebrow trying to stop myself from screaming a loud yes.

"Uh—well--yeah--I guess I am--"

The look on his face made me giggle. "I'd love to go out with you Edward."

He smiled softly at me, before sticking the large piece of pizza in his mouth, and chewing off a huge piece. I winked back, before taking a bite of my yogurt.

* * *

_**Later That Night**_

"Yeah—Edward—thanks--dad."

It was getting so much easier to say that word. Too think of Charlie as family—considering that he was basically the only family I had now. Walking out the front door, a jacket slung across my arm, I smiled as I glanced Edward leaning casually against a deep black Mercedes.

"Sweet ride," I giggled.

"Yeah—it's my dads—my Volvo is still in the shop."

"Yeah—sorry bout that."

"Your sorry—that I hit you? Yeah—for some reason I don't see that as necessary."

"How about we go—I can't wait to see where it is your taking me."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and he couldn't keep one of his either.

"I think you might like it."

He winked, before opening the passenger side door for me. Climbing inside I noticed that the seats were pure leather. Would the Cullen's money ever stop surprising me? I doubted it, but it was nice to be alone with Edward—on a date. We were silent through most of the trip—it wasn't an awkward silence, but one of contemplation. As he guided the Mercedes into a parking spot though, and I noticed that we were in front of a nice, fancy, Italian restaurant.

"Oh—um--are you sure?"

I felt stupid for stumbling over my words—and for the idiotic question I asked.

"Yes—of course I'm sure."

His smile was brilliant, and disappeared all too quickly as he slid from the car—and faster than I could have imagined, he was at my door—opening it for me.

"This way."

He held out his hand, and I took it—almost a little too eagerly. I still didn't understand why it was that I felt so ill at ease with Edward. I really didn't know him very well—and I was hiding something from him.

"Your quite the gentleman Edward Cullen."

"I try—from time to time."

Our banter ended when we entered the restaurant. The host seemed to know Edward without even receiving a name—she walked us to the very back of the restaurant. The setting was very romantic. The lights were very low back here—so there were numerous candles lit. There were only a couple of other people scattered about. We sat down, and I quickly picked up my menu. I needed something to stare at—besides Edward's painfully beautiful face. Even with the distraction I couldn't help but see the way that the waitress that had appeared at our table almost immediately was ogling at Edward. I felt a pang of jealousy—and the need to punch her in the face.

"Are we ready to order?"

"We'd like a few minutes thank you."

His voice was soft but curt, and I noticed that as he said the words, his eyes were glued to my face. The waitress seemed to take offense to the fact that Edward was more interested in me than he was her. While it made me feel good to know that I had Edward's full attention—and that he seemed to have no interest in the waitress, Lauren's words from the other day came creeping back into my mind. I realized in that instant that Edward Cullen was a playboy—it sickened me.

"I have a question."

The words were out before I could stop them. I wanted to kick myself, but that might be obvious.

"Shoot."

"How many girls have you brought here?"

I hadn't realized that my eyebrow had raised in a specaltory way until I saw the confused way he was glazing back at me.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Well—obviously you frequent here—you didn't even have to give a name. Plus—I over heard a conversation that Lauren had with Jessica--"

"Damn—I told you she was not a good person for you to hang around."

"I don't hang around her—you should know that—I hang out with you—and only you. That's not even the question."

I was getting angry that he was avoiding my question, which made me suspect him even more.

"okay—yeah I dated Lauren—it was like—I don't know—a while ago. She got real pissy when I broke up with her—what does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you—have sex with her?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business."

Great, now I was pissing him off—I bowed my head.

"Look—I can spot a bad relationship situation a mile away. Trust me on that—I, however, cannot read you well enough to know if you could—or would hurt me. I just—I need to know."

"No—I didn't."

This time he bowed his head.

"I'm a virgin—is that what you wanted to know? That I'm the freak seventeen year old guy that hasn't had sex?"

"Edward—I didn't mean to hurt you--"

"Yeah well---"

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I immediately knew the voice, and felt myself draw into myself. I felt like I might be sick—my head spun, and I saw the utter look of confusion on Edward's face. My secret was about to come out—and I was about to lose the boy I was falling for—for good.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I turned slowly in my seat and saw the last people on earth that I wanted. I grimaced, as I realized that Edward would soon learn the truth of my past. He would soon want nothing to do with me, and I would be forced to go back to Renee and Phil. I shuddered at the thought, as I turned back to Edward. The look of utter confusion was on his face as he looked from me to our visitors back to me.

"Renee—Phil." I spoke without looking at them.

Fear coursed throughout my body as I waited for a hand to come in contact with some part of my body. Neither of them were very understanding, and me running away from them was something that they definitely wouldn't understand.

"You respect your mother." I could hear Phil's teeth grind as he tried to keep his temper in check. Smacking around teenage girls in public places wouldn't look good to the press. I almost wished he'd hit me, real hard.

"I would—if the person that I used to respect was still in there. However, the alcohol killed her along time ago."

"You bitch." he spoke softly so that no one other than me and Edward could hear.

"Don't talk to her like that," Edward spoke up, standing up from his chair. I really wished he sit down before Phil started to kick his ass.

"Edward." I spoke softly, as I reached out to touch his arm.

"Oh--" Phil paused to laugh hysterically before continuing. "The little whore is screwing you now—well ain't that just fucking awesome."

"I said, do not speak to her that way." Edward's voice was low and menacing, almost scary in a way.

"Listen little boy—you do not scare me. I'm a pro ball player, I can kick your ass any day of the week."

"You won't have to Phil. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

I gasped, and tried to not throw up at the sound of the voice booming behind me. I closed my eyes and wished I was anywhere but here. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky, and I was here—with Phil—Renee--and Jacob.

"Bella, sweetheart—why'd you up and disappear."

Glaring up and up at Jacob, I gasped at the overbearing size that he had grown into. The last time I saw him he was only six foot, he had to be well over six five now.

"Don't you sweetheart me. I fucking hate you. Leave me alone." I huffed lowly, my arms crossed my chest.

"Aww, don't be sour Bella."

"Screw you Jacob." I spoke louder this time, drawing unwanted attention to my table.

"She asked you to leave her alone. Now I suggest you listen before I get the chief of police out here."

Edward looked rather cocky, and I knew that Renee would know just who the chief of police was.

"Oh no--" mock sarcasm was in her voice. "Not Charlie Swan."

"He won't take to kindly to his only daughter getting treated this way. Now, you can leave, or I can make the call. It's your call though."

Jacob laughed bitterly at Edward's threat, before punching him hard in the jaw. It threw Edward off balance and back against his chair. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of my arm, and yanked me up from my seat. Pain seared through arm as I felt the tendons pull tightly.

"Jacob—your hurting me." I hissed lowly, as I looked apologetically to Edward who was trying to rub some of the soreness from his jaw.

"Shut the fuck up." I was starting to wonder if Jacob was taking steroids too. Not that it would surprise me.

"Just leave me alone—please." I felt like I could just start crying at any moment. I hated my life, and now I had drug Edward into the middle of it.

I heard a low growl rumble in Jacob's chest, before he grabbed my hair and shoved my face against the table. I felt the plate that held the bread sticks break under the force, and I felt as blood started to drip from my head. Suddenly, without my seeing, I was free, and a loud thud landed on the floor behind me.

"You leave my little brother alone."

I had never been so excited to see Emmett Cullen in my life. His big bulking frame was too much for Jacob, as he lay on the floor, his nose bleeding.

"Okay, that's it! Everyone just stay where you are---" Charlie's voice cracked and stopped immediately when he saw Renee. Obviously he could see that she had went to hell over the years. Maybe he would guess that it wasn't safe for me to go back with them. I just hoped it was enough to keep me from going back with them.

"Charlie Swan to the rescue. You know, you haven't changed one bit Charlie." Now that I really listened I could hear Renee slurring her words. She was drunk—not that it should be a shocker.

"I'm going to have to take this young man to the station. I'm going to assume he's under age—so I'm going to need one of you, to call his parents. I will not release him to anyone else." I watched as my dad cuffed Jacob, and let Emmett keep a nice hold on him. "Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?"

I groaned as I rolled off the table and tried to stand. I felt a strong pair of arms snag my waist before I toppled over. Blood was running down the side of my face, and I heard a low gasp come from numerous directions.

"We'll take her to the emergency room. You take care of—this." I heard Carlisle say from somewhere behind me. Whoever had their arms around me, lifted me agilely in their arms, and started to walk away, toward the door. I looked up to see who was carrying me, and saw Jasper smile down at me.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be okay."

I felt Edward touch my sore arm, and I hissed. The muscles in that arm were so tender that the slightest touch felt like torture.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward spoke softly.

I wanted to cry, but knew that I'd have to explain that immediately. I could, however, feel the darkness from my head injury looming around the edges, and let the darkness take over.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I know this chapter is extremely short but I kinda got stuck on it—then I liked the way I ended it—so I left it as is---i promise longer chapters in the future.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I groan as a pain streaks through my head. My eyes flutter open, and immediately close as the bright lights penetrate and cause the pain in my head to worsen.

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice breaks my heart.

"I'm okay—just a bit of head pain."

I feel his warm hand in mine and I sigh. No time like the present to ruin what could be a perfectly good relationship. At least I had a perfectly good reason to not look at him as I told him about my horror filled life.

"Renee is my mom---Phil is her husband—my stepfather. They're the reason that I left Phoenix. They were both physically and emotionally abusive—I couldn't' take it anymore. Phil abuses steroids and Renee is an alcoholic—Jacob--god I hate him. Phil gets his steroids from Jacob's dad. Jacob threatened me one night that if I didn't have sex with him that he'd tell the press about Phil's steroid use. At first I agreed—then I realized that I couldn't' stand either of them so I changed my mind. Jacob—well--he--"

"did he force you to have sex with him?" Edward's voice was a low huff, sounding as dangerous as he had in the restaurant.

"Yes," my answer was no more than a cry. "It wasn't long after that—I found out I was pregnant. I—uh--provoked Phil and he beat the shit out of me. I lost the baby. That's when I said enough was enough and I left."

"Shit! Bella why didn't you tell me sooner?"

His hand was still gripping mine. I forced my eyes open and looked at his face. It was tense with anger and worry. He didn't however, look at angry at me.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'm not proud of my life Edward—I know others would look down on me--"

"No! You stop that. What happened—everything that happened to you was not your fault. How can you even believe that it is?"

"Because no matter what I did—or how I acted they still—treated me the same. I just—after a while—figured it was me. That something was wrong with me."

"There isn't a damn thing wrong with you. There is something wrong with them. Don't worry—your dad will make sure you're safe. He won't let them take you back."

"What if they do though—what if he has to?"

"Then me and you will runaway together. I won't let them hurt you again. I'll protect you Bella, I swear."

I sighed softly, and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"thank you." I spoke softly.

"My pleasure—how are you feeling?"

"Like I have stitches—and my arm is kinda sore."

"Yeah, they had to put in fifteen stitches in your forehead—and my dad said that you have some torn tensions in your arm. He didn't think you'd need surgery to fix it though."

"Well, at least that's a good thing--" I smile at him, and he smiles back. For the first time in a long time I feel safe. I close my eyes and hear him whisper in my ear.

"Go to sleep Bella. I promise no one will hurt you one my watch."

**If anyone has any good ideas on where this one can go throw'em out there. If I use your idea, I'll credit you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been super swamped with classes. The homework load this semester is unbelieveable. Plus I have a couple of new stories that I've been dipping my feet into, just to kinda get a feel for if I think I can write them. On is a new One Tree Hill story, with a storyline very similar to What Happens In Vegas. The other is a Vampire Diaries story, with an OC. So look for those to come soon. For now enjoy this update for You Found Me. I actually wrote a decent sized chapter! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I stifle a yawn as I peer at the clock. Bella doesn't know that I watch her house nightly. It's one of those need to know basis, and she doesn't really need to know. I finally see that I've fallen in love with her. Despite her past, and how dark it might be. I see a light at the end of the tunnel for her, and that light starts with me. I know it, and I think she knows it too. I just have to figure out a way to keep those damn crazy parents of hers away. They don't deserve to have Bella in their lives. She's special, she has qualities about her that make her more than any one person. So I sit, with a flashlight, and thermos of coffee to make sure that Crazy one and two don't try to take her in the middle of the night. Though, in most cases, a judge would side with the mother, as far as custody goes. It would sicken me to the point of doing something rash, if a judge sided with Bella's mother in a custody case. Though I don't see the need for one. Bella will be eighteen in less than three months. Though I know it will hurt Charlie, and she does too. She's almost willing to file for emancipation. Of course, she'd let Charlie know that it was more from her mom than from him. In fact, if it's the only way to keep her away from those lunatics, I might have to talk her into it.

"Is someone there?"

Shit, she heard me. I thought I as being good. Being secretive. I step out into the white light of the moon. The moon's glow, bathes me in a pale white far more intense than my natural pale skin.

"Edward?"

She's still suffering from headaches, especially at night, which is why I should have realized that if I made any noise, that she'd hear me.

"Yeah."

"what are you doing?"

"Watching your house. Protecting you from those lunatics. God only knows what they'd do if they came in while you were sleeping. I'd hate myself, if I didn't do this, and they came and took you in the middle of the night."

"Edward. You can't keep doing this. Carlisle will forbid you from seeing me, if your gonna get all protective. It's not that I mind. I don't—not right now—with them in town. Your going to start suffering from sleep deprivation. It's going to make you ill. It's for your own sake that I beg you to go home."

"I can't Bella. I can't just leave you here alone, knowing that they can come and go as they please. They should have been locked up long ago. They shouldn't have the right to walk around free like this. It's a damn crime is what it is. I can't leave you unprotected."

"Then come in here and sleep. You won't leave, and I won't have you risking your health for me. It's not right."

"How am I going to get up there without Charlie knowing?"

"You ever climb a tree?"

Even though I couldn't see her face very well, I could since the adventure in her voice. I could picture her left eyebrow raising, almost as if to challenge me.

"Well, of course."

"Then climb to me, my protector."

Now I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. That was Bella though. She could be fun and adventureous, then change to snarky and sarcastic at the drop of a hat. It was one of the many thing I loved about her.

"Coming up."

* * *

Watching him climb the tree in my backyard was nearly amazing. I wish it were daylight so I could see his tight muscles flexing with excursion. I heard him grunt a couple of times, and I had to stifle my laughter. Edward could be absolutely adoreable without even trying to be. Hell, most of the time he didn't even know he was being adorable. Suddenly, without me knowing it, he was standing, or should I say swaying on one of the highest branches of the tree. I smiled at him, and he flashed my favorite crooked smile, as I backed away from the window. I watched as he made the branch sway under his weight back and forth, and finally on the fourth time coming toward the window he leapt through.

I had to hold a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming, and then to hide the giggles.

"Damn."

His voice was merely a whisper. His landing wasn't very smooth.

"You okay?"

I asked once I got my giggling under control. I knelt in front of him. His palms were rug burnt, and his elbow was skinned, but besides that he was in perfect health. Expect for the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes open. I wondered how many nights he's been perched outside my window. Maybe that's why my so called mother and her it boy haven't made a triumpthant return. That, or the judge has told them that I'm going to be filing for emancipation. Either way, they haven't been around, and I couldn't be happier. Because of the injuries I sustain at the restaurant, a month ago, Jacob Black is still in jail. Charlie would have loved to have added rape charges to his time, but since that happened back in Phoenix he can't. Jacob is set to be moved to Phoenix in a few weeks. Apparently I'm not the only girl he raped, and some of the other girls have come forward with their accounts. Quite a few of them more recent, and with evidence still fresh, it was easy to pinpoint him as the rapist. I can't wait until he's gone, then maybe I can move on with my life. Maybe me and Edward can focus on fixing what my fucked up past broke.

"Yeah, just banged the hell outta my elbows."

"Okay Edward, here's the deal. I'm sitting my alarm for six. You have to be gone before Charlie gets up, or it's both of our asses. Trust me, you do not want to be on his bad side. Though I think that goes more for you than me."

"Okay, gone before Charlie's up. Got it. If you just hand me a blanket and pillow—"

"I don't think so. My protector will sleep right beside me. Thank you very much."

I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. It wasn't like we were having sex. We were, for real, sleeping together, and it felt nice.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: I know this one is kinda short but I wanted an emotional Charlie/Bella chapter. I hope this pleases!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Dad, please understand."

I couldn't stand seeing him like this, but with how much it upset me to see my father near tears, it upset me more knowing that without emancipating myself, my mom could have forced me back to Phoenix. This is what was best for everyone involved. My dad would see that, hopefully sooner rather than later.

"I do understand Bella. I swear I do. I just, part of me can't stop from blaming myself. Maybe if I had been a better parent, more of a man I could have saved you from what they put you through. I know you say that your only emancipating yourself from your mother, but part of me still believes that your cutting ties with me too. I can't blame you for wanting to. I should have been a better father. Should have been there for you."

"Dad--please stop!"

Tears were a constant for me now. Carlisle found out that Edward had been "sleeping over" and had grounded his son. Taking away the one thing he knew would make him understand what he did was "wrong." He is officially grounded from seeing me. Luckily he turns eighteen in a matter of months, and hopefully by then I'll have my own place, and he can just move in. Screw what anyone says about living in sin. My life is so far past screwed up that I might as well live it up.

"I'm always making you cry--"

"Because you don't understand. I don't blame you. How could I? How was you supposed to know that my so called mother would marry the biggest douche on the planet? How would you know that to cope with that fact, that she would turn into a raging alcholic? That they would both physically and emotionally abuse me? That my "stepfather's" drug dealer's son would rape me. How could you know that? You couldn't. So of course I don't blame you. If it wasn't for you, I would have been sent back to Phoenix long ago. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now."

As I spoke the words I knew them to be true. I knew that if I had to live with Phil or Renee for one more day that I'd kill myself. Ending my life would be less painful than dealing with their bullshit for one more day. Luckily, along with my emancipation, and Carlisle's weird caring for my well being, he is releasing my medical records from way back when Edward ran me over with his car. The x-rays show obvious abuse. With any luck, Phil and Renee will be behind bars before long and then I really can start my life. Well at least start to fix my life. There is no way that I can start over, the memories of my past are too deep, too fresh in my mind. I can, however, start to fix what my dumbass mother did to me. I want to fix what's broken, if not for me, for Edward. He doesn't deserve to have someone so completely broken in his life.

"Bella, darling. Please don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. If I had been sent back to live with them--I would have killed myself. I would rather die, most literally, than live with them ever again. Please don't think I'm suicidal because I'm not. I do value my life. I have people in my lfie now for me to value. I have you, and Edward. Carlisle's pretty cool for a shrink. The rest of Edward's family has been pretty welcoming. I do value my lifee, but I would not think twice of ending my life if it meant that I'd never have to see Renee or Phil ever again."

I could see his mouth open, and I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say. I raised a finger and shook my head. "I will not call her mom. Never again. She became Renee, a stranger when she started to pick up that bottle. Tell me, is she the same person that you loved so long ago? The same one that you married--the same one that gave birth to me? I know that she isn't. I know that person is still in there--deep down, but I feel she has buried that person so far down that she might never escape again. That person, dad, is gone for good."

He just shook his head, tears were evident in his eyes and I knew I had hit a sore spot for him. It almost made me start crying again. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me awkwardly.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too dad. Nothing can change that."

I knew I didn't have say the words that had popped into my mind. My father would never become Renee or Phil--or some weird cross between the two. Charlie Swan has a good handle on his life. He has people in his life that care for him, and as of today he has a daughter that will never leave him truly alone. I may move out, I may, technically, be on my own, but he will always be my father. He will always be my one true parent. If Renee was to ever return to her former parental glory, then I might allow her back into my life. Though I will never fully put my guard down around her. Renee will never be my mother, my parent, she lost that ability when she started picking up that bottle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It's been two weeks. Two long exhausting weeks, and the case against my mom and her so called husband is still pending. I clench my hand in a fist, I just want to yell or scream. How could then not have enough evidence to put them away for a very long time. How much more proof do they need? While they await trial, they're aloud to just roam free. I'm afraid to leave the house, afraid I might run into them, or worse. Even though the judge filed a restraining order against them for me, I know a piece of paper won't stop them.

"Babe, where's your head?"

I smiled at Edward, not wanting to worry him.

"Everywhere. Just wishing they'd put my so called mom and 'step-dad' where they belong already. Kinda freaks me out that they're just roaming around Forks."

"Don't worry. They'll be in prison before you know it. I'd stand guard for you, but after what happened the last time. I can't go two weeks without seeing you again. It killed me."

I sat down beside him, resting my head against his shoulder. I was quite possibly falling in love with Edward Cullen, and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about. There wasn't a damn thing I wanted to do about it.

"I'm sorry. I told you that you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I promised you that you wouldn't have to face them again. It was the only way I knew how to keep my promise."

"I know, and it was nice having someone take care of me for a change."

He smiled softly at me, as he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Well, my dear, I'd gladly take care of you for the rest of your life."

I couldn't control the giggle that escaped my lips. Edward was a heartfelt romantic, and I knew exactly what he meant, and what he was talking about. However, I am about the opposite of the marrying kind. Not after what I saw what it did to my mom. I knew that Edward would never do that to me, but I couldn't even think of marriage. I looked down when the power of his love for me became too much to bare. I couldn't tell him that, not yet. Not when he looked at me with such seer force of love.

"What's wrong? I've said something that upset you."

"It's nothing Edward, really."

"It's something, please Bella, tell me."

"It's just--marriage isn't an option for me. Not now, not ever."

"I understand the not now part, but how can you say you'll never want to get married?"

"I can, because it's a decision I mad long ago. It's not anything about you Edward! It's me. It's my screwed up head. I just, can't do it."

"Maybe I should go. Obviously your not thinking clearly."

"Edward, don't do this. It's not my fault."

"It might not be, but it hurts the same Bella. I'm not saying lets get married right now, right this second, but I can't go any further in this relationship without knowing that marriage is a possibility."

"then maybe you should go. I love you Edward, but I can't marry, not now, not ever. I'm sorry if it hurts you, that is not what I wanted, but you can't force me to change my mind either."

"Look, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Otherwise, maybe, eventually, we can be friends."

The look of utter devastation on his face broke my heart. His emerald eyes were almost liquid and the tears he was trying to hide were very noticeable. Here I thought my broken past would scare him off, break his beautiful heart. Who knew it would be my fear of marriage, of commitment that would break his heart so badly.

* * *

"Your ten minutes out? Okay, I'll go wait out back for you."

I smiled at the phone as I hung it up. Should it make me this happy to love a parent that up until a few months ago, I hadn't even known? If being this happy about that is wrong, then hell, I don't want to be right. Everything else in my life was in the shitter, literally. Edward is pissed at me, and apparently we're broken up, crazy one and two are roaming town free as birds.

I collected my shoes, and tied them tightly onto my feet. Grabbing the key for the locked shed in the backyard, and a light jacket I headed for the backdoor.

"Well, we've been waiting for you."

I didn't have to chance to look up, let alone scream before my world went black.

* * *

"Edward. I know that marriage is priority number one for you, but you have to see this from her side of it. Look at what she grew up with. Would marriage be your first priority?"

"I don't know Alice. It's just, you know me. All I've wanted, well besides to be a doctor, is to get married and have a big family. How can I be with someone who doesn't want the same thing?"

"Well Edward, here is marriage lesson number one. Compromise. It's what marriage is built on."

"I just, I don't know Alice. Didn't' seem like she was willing to compromise about anything. She seemed to have her mind pretty much made up."

"I'm not exactly the perfect person to talk to about marriage, maybe you should wait for--"

Alice paused when a loud knock sounded at the door. I looked down at my watch, while Alice just stared at me in a dumbfounded way. We weren't expecting any friends to come over. Jasper is out of town with his parents, and Rosalie is upstairs doing god only knows what with Emmett. Then it hit me, and I tried to keep the knowing smile off of my face.

"See, maybe she is more open to compromise than you thought."

Apparently I did not succeed. I pushed myself up off the couch, lightly shoved against Alice's arm, as I made my way toward the door. As soon as the door opened in front of me I knew something was wrong. There was no reason for Chief Swan to be standing in front of me. No reason at all--unless.

"Please tell me Bella is with you."

His voice was shaking, like he already knew something that I didn't, and was begging me for it to not be true.

"No sir. We got into an argument. I left a little over an hour ago. Why?"

"She's not at home, and there are signs of a struggle in the backyard, where she was waiting for me."

If Alice hadn't come up behind me, I think I might have fallen to the floor. Bella had disappeared, and signs of a struggle, what exactly did that mean? I knew what it meant, deep down inside, I just didn't want to admit it. They had grabbed her, they were waiting, and they grabbed her and it's all my fault. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks, I just hoped that they left some sign of where they had taken her. That we could find her before they--I couldn't even think the word. I gulped back the bile that rose in my throat and forced myself to be strong.

"Can I help you look for her?"

"Of course. Do you think that Emmett and Jasper can help out as well?"

"Jas is out of town with his family for the week. He won't be home till the weekend. I'm sure Emmett will help though, and my dad will help too, when he gets home."

"Thank you Alice. Edward, grab you brother and come over, we're looking for clues now."

I nodded, before I took off up the stairs, trying my best to not trip. I pounded on Emmett's door, and tried to not listen to the sickening sounds coming from the other side.

"This had better be important. In fact someone better be hurt or dying, otherwise, little brother, you will be hurt or dying."

His blue eyes were made of steel, I had caught him at a bad time. Oh well, I didn't care, not when Bella's life hung in the balance.

"It's Bella, they have her."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is a bit graphic. Reader beware. With that said, I apologize for the long wait on the update. With computer issues and writer's block it took me a while to find my way back to this one. One more chapter and it'll be done. It's been a fun and wild ride. Hope you've enjoyed yourselves.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

"Go on home son. We'll look again tomorrow."

I looked up at Bella's father. His face seemed to have aged almost before my eyes. Under his eyes had turned a deep purple color from lack of sleep. Where a mustache used to sit upon his lip, had now grown into a full fledged beard that was graying by the second. It's been nearly a week since Bella went missing. With each passing day the feeling that we might find her alive is sinking and falling away. Jasper begged his parents to return to Forks early, so he could help with the search.

The search party was small, made up of Chief Swan, myself, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, my dad, and on occasion my mom. The hole in the pit of my stomach is growing larger with each day that passes without so much of a clue as to where she was. I always feel on the verge of crying. I not sure what's worse, the waiting, hoping to find out anything, or the fact that everyone, even her father was giving up hope. I wanted to believe that her mom and step-father aren't as bad as I know they are, that they wouldn't actually hurt her—or worse. Then I remember the day that I met them on our first date and realize that if we don't find her soon that it might—that it'll probably be too late.

"Chief—please. There's a little light left."

"I'm sorry Edward. Son I can't have these people out in the woods after dark. I won't let you or your family get hurt out there. We'll find her."

"What if we don't—"

"Just think positive son. Believe that we'll find her. Keep your faith Edward. You've been the heart and soul of this search party. Your love for my daughter has shone through all the pain and hurt that any of us feel. We need you to keep your positive attuide."

"I'm trying sir."

"Charlie. Call me Charlie."

"Okay-Charlie."

It felt werid calling Bella's father by his name. I was so used to sucking up to him after I got caught "sneaking" into her room. Bella has always been our common ground. We both love her with everything in us.

"Don't worry bro, I'll be back out here tomorrow with you. We won't stop, I won't stop till we find her."

I had no choice but to smile at Emmett. His life-long dream of becoming a cop were slowly coming true for him. I felt as his large hand slapped my back.

"I got your back bro."

"I can say that it's nice that your on my side. I don't think I'd want to be on your bad side."

He laughed loudly as he walked beside me on our way home. We'd find Bella. I believed Emmett and I believed her father.

* * *

"You've lost your damn mind Phil."

My hands were bounded above my head. My arms were burning, but I've learned not to complain. What I can only guess to be bursies on my face and many parts of my body were my lesson in complants.

"The bitch can't shut her mouth."

I wanted nothing more than to break loose and kill Phil. After he beat me to what I feared was near death the first time, and my mom apparently sobered up, she realized what a horrible mistake she had made. Unforunately that was not a good time to realize that. She's now bounded up next to me. Her lip busted up, her nose visibly broken.

"I can't believe I let you do this to her for so long. Bella, honey can you ever forgive me?"

I turned my head as far as I could toward my mother. Part of me wanted to scream at her. That all of this was her fault, but I realize that it would do no good and would only cause psycho Phil to cream me some more. So instead I went for the truth. If only one of us made it out of here, I wouldn't be happy knowing I lied to her.

"To be honest, I don't know mom. I've put me through a lot of shit. I mean hell I ran away to Forks to live with a father I had never even met before. If I did, it would be a hell of a long time from now."

"Oh isn't that just beautiful. Mother and daughter are talking again. I can feel my heart warming." He paused to roll his eyes before he grabbed the scary ass butcher knife off the counter, and held it to my throat. "If I don't kill one of you soon I'll surely lose my damn mind."

"Oh, and I thought that had already happened. What with the kidnapping. The hostage holding. The knife to the throat. I hope to hell my father finds you and kills you slowly. Takes his time, makes sure that you feel every ounce of death, before he finishes you off."

I'm not usually a vengeful sort of person, but Phil deserved worse than even my father could make him suffer. Yet, I didn't want my dad to do anything to him. Fearful that he'd end up spending the rest of his life in prison for advening his daughter's death. I can almost see the newspaper headline now. _'Chief of police advenges daughter's horrific death. Slaughters man responsible.'_

Cringing, I pray for anyting other than that for my father. I've almost come to accept my death. Phil's been preaching it for what's felt like days now. I can only hope that this is it. The waiting to die part is worse than the actual knowledge that I'm going to die.

"Just do it Phil. Put the damned knife to my throat. End it. This waiting bullshit is worse than the actual thought of death."

"Trust me. It won't be that easy. What, you thought I'd just run the blade across your throat and that would be that? Like your death would be that easy. No, I think it'll be more fun for me to toture you both a bit before I actually end your lives."

"Great. More waiting."

The sickening smirk that had crossed Phil's lips at the thought of toture dropped into a mask of anger. It's one I've seen before and I ready myself for whatever may come. I watched as the knife drew nearer and I screamed out as it made contact with my skin. I could feel the blood pouring from the wound, and I could feel the tunnel closing quickly and before my world went black I heard some scream freeze.


End file.
